Feelings Are Confusing
by Elea30303
Summary: Taking place after "Captain Hardrock", Marinette is confused over her feelings with Luka, but what if a certain kitten helps with her problems? (A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's more a drabble honestly, but please critique - ) LadyNoir. I could make another chapter if people want it... I guess? But then I need to find inspiration. ANYWAYS (hopefully) ENJOY!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I don't really know how to write. Please critique ^-^.**

Normally Ladybug wouldn't be out or up at this time of night, but she was confused. She curled up into herself. Softly growling again, she still couldn't make out what she really felt for Luka. He was being really nice today, probably liked her too, but she was debating if she had a crush on him back or not. She liked Adrien, that was for sure, but Luka?

 _Ugh, if he wasn't in the picture everything would be so much better and my feelings wouldn't be so confusing._

She was hoping fresh air would have been good for her, so she had gone to the Eiffel Tower. Looking at the bright lights of the Paris skyline wasn't helping either. Her head was still a complete mess.

Luck wasn't on her side today as she heard some footsteps behind her. Quickly unfurling herself, she dangled her legs off the bars and waited until Chat came over to say hi. She didn't feel like doing anything then, and maybe Chat could help her figure out her feelings. She snorted, _Yeah right, a kitten who's a giant flirt can totally help with my feelings._

"Evening my lady, what are you doing at this time of night? I've never seen you out this late. Actually, I've never seen you other than Akuma attacks. Huh," he hopped over next to her crouching and tilting his head to possibly look at her face, "So, how are you?"

Ladybug stayed quiet, but she sighed as she brought her legs up again, resting her head so she could look at Chat.

"Confused really." She finally answered after a good full minute.

"About what?" Chat sat down next to her and to his surprise, she leaned her head on him.

"My feelings." She replied, "I'm just confused about my feeling for a person."

"Really? I thought you already had a crush on someone," Chat grimaced, tensing as well after saying that, but luckily Ladybug didn't notice, too immersed in her own thoughts.

"Yeah. That part is true. But. I-I met someone today that made me question my feeling for my crush. He was a lot nicer and concerned for me. But then I compared him to my crush, and I feel like he isn't as nice to me. But that's probably because I stutter too much when I'm around him, so I never really talk with him, let alone let him worry about me that much." Ladybug drifted off, staring at her hand clenching and unclenching.

"Well, maybe you can compare why you might like both of them?" Chat offered.

"I did. I'm still confused about my feeling for both of them though." Ladybug mumbled.

"Um," Chat was clueless. How could he help cheer his lady up? It was clear she was distressed, and he actually had a relatively happy day since father allowed him to go to the concert, but he didn't know if telling her how well his day went would cheer her up. The reason he was out right now was because he was planning to breathe some fresh air and end the day on a good note before settling back home and sleep. It was pure luck and coincidence that he found his lady out as well.

"Would-would it help if you heard about my day to let you ignore your confusion?" He offered, unsure of her response.

She sighed, "I suppose. So, how _was_ your day?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Reminding himself to say "dad" instead of "father" to make it seem like his family was more friendly rather than formal, he began, "My day was relatively great. I actually really like to be Chat, so I would often skip practicing piano to be outside, but my dad caught me playing music through my phone rather than me actually playing yesterday. Don't worry, he doesn't know I'm Chat - he just thinks I keep escaping. He made me play my piece today. I messed up a lot and he said that I wasn't allowed to go to a concert that my friends invited me over. He told me I had to get the piece correct by afternoon, so I couldn't go out despite wanting to relive my anger." He looked over at Ladybug. She was starting to close her eyes, probably tired from the day and whatever feelings she was dealing with. He decided to quickly end his "story" so Ladybug could go home and sleep, despite his inner turmoil wanting her to be close to him. "After the akuma battle with you m'lady, I was able to play my piece correctly and he allowed me to go to the concert. Being there with my friends was amazing."

Ladybug was slowly falling asleep, despite trying to be respectful and listen to him talk about his day. She heard him chuckle softly. "Bugaboo, you're about to sleep. You better get back home and get a good night's sleep if you want to be awake tomorrow."

"Can you take me back?" She whispered, already too drowsy to want to swing back to her bakery.

"W-what?!" Chat was startled. _She wants me to bring her back home?! I-I don't even know where she lives! If I bring her back home then I'll know who she is by where she lives!_

"Kitty, you can drop me off at the France-Dupont School - I live not too far from there." She murmured.

"O-ok" _I guess that isn't revealing_

He picked her up and steadied her before jumping toward his school. _I wonder if she actually goes to Dupont. Now that would be really stupid of me if she was right in front of me and I didn't even realize it._ After letting Ladybug stand again, she rubbed her eyes and said a quick "bye kitty" before swinging her yoyo toward a lamppost which would lead her to wherever she lived. Chat also began his trek home, ecstatic over what just happened with his lady. _She's warming up with me. All I need now is some more time before she realizes she has at least some feeling for me._

 _Wait, was the other person she had feelings for me?_ He stopped abruptly, pausing on a random roof. He blushed slightly. _Maybe you really are falling for me m'lady._ He thought as he continued home to his empty room.


End file.
